


Take your breath away and set you free

by Gala



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: 50 Sentences, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 19:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4758935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gala/pseuds/Gala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ovi and Backy. Nicky and Alex. Through the years there will always be constants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take your breath away and set you free

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Pressure" by Nadia Ali

1\. Nicky’s hip is never quite right after the second surgery; it doesn’t stop him from playing but he has to compensate just a bit and Alex always notices.

2\. The first time they met was at the draft and Alex wanted to soak up just a little bit of the calm Nicky was exuding.

3\. Alex will never be quiet when it comes to hockey.

4\. Nicky likes vodka just like Alex but they will never agree when it comes to akvavit.

5\. It was a long time ago that Alex figured out he liked boys almost as much as he liked girls but he didn’t consider it seriously for a long time.

6\. On the bad days Nicky thinks he can taste the bitterness of a promise broken after years with no Cup when he kisses Alex.

7\. Tatiana was there (just in case) when Alex helped him with the KHL.

8\. Listening to them call him Papa makes Alex laugh and laugh.

9\. Nicky likes to ruffle the stubble of Alex’s buzz cut.

10\. He doesn’t like watching what Oates does to their goalies but he can’t care too much not when he’s watching Alex take criticism he can’t help and trying to carry them all to a Cup.

11\. When Alex wins the Art Ross and Rocket Richard trophies, he sends Nicky a huge stuffed dog and a note that thanks him for helping Alex win the best prizes at the fair; neither of them tell anyone about it.

12\. Alex will always be smug that Nicky beat out Toews in the Calder race and annoyed that he couldn’t get the votes to pass Kane.

13\. Alex gets more than his fair share of shit on the ice and Nicky isn’t going to be passive in the face of it but he picks his moments.

14\. Alex is showy and ego-driven, everyone says so, but Nicky knows first-hand how much he sees them as a team and not just his support.

15\. Alex likes tattoos but they’re too personal to be erotic for him.

16\. Nicky remembers being a rookie, being new and wondering if he was going to make it, so he tries his best with the rookies every year but only Whip and Steam call him Papa.

17\. He didn’t cry in relief when he found out they were getting a new coach but it was a closer thing than he’d admit.

18\. When they fight Nicky gets just as loud as Alex.

19\. Alex wants Nicky to tops Mats Sundin when it comes to the Viking.

20\. Nicky’s hair stays russet gold long after they’ve both retired.

21\. They always have at least four dogs.

22\. Splitting time between three countries never gets easier but the transitions get smoother as the years wear on.

23\. The first time Alex vents, really vents, about what’s happening with their coach Nicky is shocked because Alex is good at keeping his real frustrations hidden.

24\. Nicky speaks to the media because he must.

25\. When they fight they both try to keep it off the ice; the team comes first.

26\. Everyone thinks they get Alex unfiltered but Nicky knows better.

27\. Nicky never gets offered a place at the All Star game although one year Alex did offer to campaign for him but Nicky would rather have the free time than do more publicity   
even if Alex swears it can be fun.

28\. Greenie will always be part of Nicky’s life but Alex can accept that.

29\. Evgeni Malkin is exuberant, sweet, and pushes Alex into bad decisions but somehow they always work out in the end so Nicky likes him conditionally.

30\. Nicky holds a grudge longer than Alex can and he never quite forgives Don Cherry all his slights against Alex.

31\. Hearing about the car crash was one of the worst moments of Alex’s life.

32\. The media stitch together Alex’s rivalry with Crosby and sometimes he wishes it had been different; being the savior of a franchise is lonely.

33\. Alex never really takes to golf but he does it because Nicky likes it.

34\. Nicky doesn’t watch the last Olympic game that Alex plays in.

35\. Alex’s knee aches but it’s part of the price of the game.

36\. No matter how many times he does it Nicky never feels completely comfortable on camera.

37\. The year Alex gets reading glasses Nicky discovers a new kink.

38\. Alex will never say the years before Nicky was his and he was Nicky’s were wasted.

39\. The decision that Nicky was it was both one of the hardest and easiest ones Alex has ever made.

40\. Sweden in summer is beautiful, Nicky tells him, and Alex agrees because Nicky is tanned and relaxed in the sun.

41\. Alex’s house is always busy with a revolving door of friends and family. 

42\. Nicky’s first tattoo is for the Olympics.

43\. It takes a long time for reminders of Sochi not to hurt.

44\. The first time Nicky had one of the “he reminds me of a younger me” revelations it was after Barracuda had scored his first NHL goal.

45\. Practicalities makes it impossible for Alex to drive Nicky everywhere but it takes a long time for him to stop wanting to just so he knows Nicky will be safe.

46\. Scoring the Cup winning goal off Nicky’s assist is one of the most perfect moments in Alex’s life.

47\. It takes a longer time than Alex will admit for him to go back to being real friends with Zhenya and not just friends when circumstances dictate. 

48\. Hockey players are always a little deaf from years of loud arenas and their run has been longer than most so Alex can’t complain.

49\. Nicky never finds out what really happened between Alex and Zhenya to put them at each other’s throats for over two years; they both make up tales until Nicky thinks not even they really remember.

50\. Greenie is one of the first people Nicky tells when he finally realizes that he either has to accept it or end it.

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing hockey rpf. Comments and crit are always welcomed.


End file.
